bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukidomari
Yukidomari (行き止まり) also known as "Yuki". Yuki was previously the zanpakuto of Margin Heart before her removal, becoming a full fledge shinigami. Appearance Yukidomari is a very beautiful girl that can easily attract men. She has a "face of an angel" as said by Margin. Her eyes are blue, her hair color is lavander, she has a fit body. This characteristics make her a center of attraction. She is rarely seen angered, annoyed, except to Margin. Personality Yuki is your common cheerful teenage girl with full of energy everytime you see her. She can be quite michievious at times. Although she always show her energetic side, Yuki can be shy especially when Margin approach her which often leads Margin into teasing her. She hates Margin hurting himself just for her safety which make her scold him very often. She deeply cares for Margin as she is willing to risk her own life just for him. There are times in which Yuki can be very scary even to the most strongest of fighters, with her threatening stare and cold aura, though this is rarely shown and only when she's fighting. History Yukidomari Naian was raised in an orphanage for her parents left her the moment she was born in a hospital, leaving no apparent trace. People around her, may it be an adult or a child, were easily attracted to her beauty. This has been a bad thing for Yuki for several men tried to rape her. When she was old enough to live on her own, she started a bakery shop that was really famous on the place, not because of what Yuki is selling but because for her beauty. Her life alone was not easy because of numerous rape attempts, but all has failed. One day, Yuki was just passing in an alley to take a quick short-cut to her home. 3 men quickly noticed Yuki and proceed to chase her. Although Yuki was fast, she was cornered by them. On the right timing, a man came for her rescue and tried to protect her but was almost killed by doing so. Surprised in what the man has done, she rushed towards him and tried to help him. She offered he should stay in her house in which the man declined but collasped on her arms. Yuki brought the man to her home and cleaned his injuries. The man was having a nightmare about his parents, Yuki quickly waked him up because she was worried about what is happening. Thinking that the man will die, Yuki started crying but was calmed down by the man. He asked her name in which she replied "Yukidomari Naian or simply Yuki". That man said that he'll be going but before he could stand up, he started coughing blood which worried Yuki. She suggested that he should stay for a while until he had recovered from his injuries. Having no choice, the man agreed and told his name which is "Margin Heart". They spent a lot of time together that they started to develop feeling towards each other but neither is brave enough to confess there feelings. After some time, Margin had fully recovered, he thanked Yuki for her kindness and prepared to live. When Margin was about to step outside Yuki's house, Yuki embraced Margin and said that he doesn't need to go because she loves him already. Margin faced Yuki, then kissed her before he said that he loved her too. After this, they decided to live together but one event completely changed everything. When they were celebrating there 6th monthsary and Margin was about to propose to Yuki, an arrancar appeared right in front of them. The arrancar was attracted by Margin's overflowing reiatsu. When the arrancar tried to attack Margin, Yuki defended Margin with her own body. Angered, Margin assaulted the arrancar but was helpless againsts the latter. The arrancar pierced Margin's heart but little did he know that Margin absorbed his reiryoku. Power is overflowing in Margin's veins, he felt that something great has entered his soul, then a sword (zanpakuto) appeared on Margin's hands. In a flash, Margin used the sword into cutting the arrancar in half. Although he succeeded on killing the arrancar, he failed at saving Yuki which made Margin lose his will fo live. But Yuki's soul merged with Margin's because of her deep desire to be with Margin in which he has no idea. Life as a Zanpakuto Removal Skills and Abilities High Spiritual Power ''' '''Swordmanship High Intellect Enhanced Speed Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Zanpakuto Yūsen-shi (有線死, Wired Death) ''' '''Amai kanashimi (甘い悲しみ, Sweet Sorrow) ''' '''Shikai - '''Its release command is "Deny" Yūsen-shi then transforms into wires (bonded by Yuki's reiatsu itself). Every wire is connected to her hands. Yukidomari weilds this wires with great effiency but not as much as Margin once use her. '''Shikai Ability - Each wire is very durable and can cut through almost any object (if Yuki wishes to). This wires can be used by Yuki in anyway she wanted to. *Tamashī no keimusho (ソウル刑務所, Soul/Spirit Prison) - Yuki uses her wires to form a cube-like object that engulfs an opponent and cuts him/her in every direction which often leads to a fatality (Take note: often not always) *Wire clones - With her wires Yuki can create a clone that she can use to distract or attack her enemies. This clone can be used to completely make her enemies unable to move, this clone can burst and revealing millions of wires that can be used to either bind or make several cuts to her enemy. *Defensive Barrier - Because each wires is very durable but not impossible to destroy, this wires can be used to make a barrier covering Yuki entirely and make most attacks useless against her. True Shikai Ability Yuki's wires has been upgraded to something much more powerful that could even match Margin's chains. The wires are able to remove all kinds spiritual energy inside an object and make those it touches weakened. Another ability is that the wires absorbs the spiritual energy along with certain kinds of emotions, making a person empty for a certain amount of time. Yuki only has 20 minutes before the spiritual energy absorbed is released as well as the emotions. 'Hollowification' After her training in hell, with the help of some guy she doesn't know, a hollow was awakened inside of her. Its capabilities remains unknown. Message! If you wanna use her (unfortunately you can't without using Margin.) pls tell me and I'll approve hehehehee Lone Black Garuga 03:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Zanpakutō List Category:Lone Black Garuga